


sugar-glazed madness

by viviandromeda



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviandromeda/pseuds/viviandromeda
Summary: Nico's still a little riled up after the big day.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	sugar-glazed madness

**Author's Note:**

> shitposting in the key of this tweet: https://twitter.com/ayam__maya/status/1304532261732261895
> 
> i hope my friends in the fandom enjoy this because i'm definitely not guaranteeing it'll ever happen again

"A wedding is supposed to be the most special day of a bride's life," Nico grumbled. "A day that's all about her."

"And...?"

"And there was another bride there! It would be like...like if you suddenly had a set during one of my lives!"

Nozomi rolled her eyes.

"Literally!"

"Nico, you married a woman. What did you think was going to happen?"

"Well no one ever told me she'd be hotter than me!"

Nozomi covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. "You looked very cute, Nico."

" _Cute_? Cute is for flower girls! A bride's not supposed to be cute. You're supposed to look at her, and see a woman who's really...grown up! And moving forward in life! Like when Maki and Rin got married!"

"I don't know what you mean. Rin was absolutely darling in that tuxedo."

"Okay, fair, but you know I was talking about Maki!"

"Nico, even if you're retired now, someday you'll have to come to terms with the fact that you might just be cute forever."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to laugh about, I'm sure. You've already got that whole milf kinda thing going on."

She paused awkwardly. 

"You're really telling me it wouldn't bother you to feel upstaged on the day you've looked forward to your whole life?"

"Honestly, Nicocchi, I was trying to play along, but now I have no idea what you're even talking about. Now be quiet and get those clothes off. It's supposed to be our honeymoon."


End file.
